This invention relates to a method of installing thermal insulation materials on the inner surface of a duct.
The installation of thermal insulation material on the inner surface of a duct is time-consuming, especially when a duct has a small diameter. The object of this invention is to provide a method by which it is possible to install, with a high degree of efficiency and uniformity, such soft and low-strength thermal insulation materials as ceramic fiber blankets, etc. on the inner surface of a duct.